An Unforgotable Gift
by bubbletea88
Summary: FOR LUHAN'S BIRTHDAY! HUNHAN FAMILY WITH OH TWINS! Anggep aja sekuelnya 'A Baby' :D Happy Reading, NC-17!


AN UNFORGOTABLE GIFT

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : HUNHAN! ^0^)/ + OH TWINS!

Rate : M

Oneshot!

WARNING; BED SCENE, NC-17 (?), Some typo(s)

I'VE TOLD YOU THERE'S BED SCENE IN THIS FICT, ARE YOU

SURE TO READ THIS FICT ?

.

ENJOY!

.

"_Happy Birthday my cutest deer, you're the one I love"_

.

"_I want you tonight, Sehun-ah"_

.

Sore ini, di musim semi, di mana semua bunga bermekaran menghias taman yang luas. Sementara di Seoul, gerimis mengguyur ibu kota Korea Selatan ini sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Seorang pemuda berwajah lucu sedang duduk bersila dan diam di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya memeluk guling dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas guling itu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel.

Bibir pinknya mengerucut lucu. Xi Luhan, pemuda itu masih saja sibuk dengan pemikirannya entah apa. "Hmph… Sehunnie ke mana ? Di hubungi pun tidak bisa eoh ?" gumamannya terdengar menuntut memang, tapi tersirat kerinduan di gumamannya.

Tiga hari belakangan Sehun sibuk bekerja memang. Kantornya mengalami masalah lagi. "Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dibanding keluarga eoh ?" katanya lagi. "Nappeun namja"

"EOMMAA! KAMI PULANG!" teriak Oh Twins membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan segera keluar dan menyapa mereka.

"Annyeong hasseo, Deer" suara seseorang yang sangat familiar menyapanya. Mata rusa Luhan membulat ketika menemukan sosok Sehun dengan kemeja putih yang masih melekat. Setahun berlalu, memang— kedua anaknya tumbuh dengan cepat. Baik Hanna dan Manse, keduanya sudah bisa membantu kedua orang tua mereka.

"Appa menjemput kami tadi" kata Hanna jujur.

"Dan kami membeli strawberry shortcake!" tambah Manse.

"At last, Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Uri Luhannie" lanjut Sehun sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menyalakan lilin dan membiarkan Luhan meniupnya.

"Yaa, sebutkan dulu wishmu, baby deer"

Luhan memejamkan matanya kemudian melipat tangannya. Sesaat setelahnya, Luhan meniup lilin itu. "Saengil Chukkae Eomma," kata Manse dan Hanna bersamaan.

Keduanya menghambur ke pelukan Luhan. "Wahh, nae ddal, nae adeul— gomawoyo!" katanya.

"Aku tidak di peluk ?" tanya Sehun.

"Kemari kau, Oh Sehun" kata Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Hanna dan Manse melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan Appa dan Eomma mereka berpelukan. "Ganti pakaianmu dulu saja!" suruh Sehun sambil menggelitik tubuh Manse dan Hanna.

"NE APPA!" pekik mereka bersamaan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun… Sehun memeluk LuhanNYA penuh rasa sayang. Beberapa detik setelahnya Sehun menempelkan kedua ujuang hidung dan kening mereka. Sehun tersenyum sekilas. Luhan menatap lucu wajah Sehun dengan senyumannya.

Kedua lengan kokoh Sehun itu menarik pinggang Luhan agar mendekat padanya. "Should I ?" tanyanya. Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya membiarkan Sehun menciu— ah tidak, melumatnya.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pink yang tadi mengerucut itu. "As sweet as usual" gumam Sehun di sela ciumannya. Tak lama, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang lembut. Tidak tersirat nafsu, hanya ada kasih sayang di sana.

Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Luhan bergantian. Sesekali Luhan membalas lumatan Sehun walau tentu saja Sehun masih mendominasi. Lumatan itu bertambah panas saat Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk lidah Sehun masuk dan mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Sesekali Sehun menyesap salivanya yang sudah tercampur dengan milik Luhan dan meneguknya. Tak jarang, Luhan menggerakkan lidahnya bermaksud menggoda Sehun.

"APP—" teriakan Manse membuat kedua sejoli itu harus melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Luhan mnjilat bibirnya yang basah dan menatap Manse yang cengo.

Hanna kemudian datang dengan pipinya yang merona kemudian menjitak Manse. "Pabboya! Kan sudah kubilang jangan keluar dan mengganggu!" katanya lucu.

Sehun menyeka sudut bibir Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Keduanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Hanna yang terkesan polos itu.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, Lu" kata Sehun pelan. Tangannya asyik di helaian rambut coklat Luhan, dan merapikannya. "Nanti malam, Lu— aku tidak akan lembur malam ini" katanya lagi kemudian mengecup bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

"MANSE-YA! kemari kau, beraninya mengganggu Eomma dan Appa eoh ?" kata Sehun menggelitik dan mengangkat tubuh Manse. Laki-laki kecil itu sekarang bertumbuh semakin tinggi. Pipinya yang mungil sekarang bertambah bulat, sama halnya dengan perutnya.

"Annyeong— Appa akan kembali ke kantor. Appa ppoppo !" kata Sehun. Hanna mengecup pipi kanan Sehun sementara Manse mengecup pipi kiri Sehun. "Sampai nanti Baby Deer" tambah Sehun dengan suara rendahnya sambil meniup lembut telinga Luhan.

.

.

Sementara di kantor, Sehun sudah berusaha fokus pada lembaran-lembaran di hadapannya. Sama seperti kejadian tahun lalu. Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Ia harus mengikuti rapat setelah ini, kemudian menghubungi sekretarisnya. Lalu apa lagi setelahnya ?

Oh ya— perusahaan sialan itu sudah membatalkan janji mereka pada perusahaan Sehun, membuat Sehun harus mengurusnya dengan mendatangi perusahaan itu.

Oh, hari yang supersibuk untuk Oh Sehun sajangnim. Belum lagi kertas-kertas proposal yang harus di baca dan ditandatangani. Sehun tidak ingin perjanjian yang tidak ia baca langsung ia tanda tangan. Bukan seorang Oh Sehun namanya jika tidak berusaha membaca kata demi kata pada lembaran itu dan berusaha mencernanya.

Jika ia bingung kadang ia memanggil sekretaris atau siapapun yang bisa ia panggil. Temperamennya sedang tinggi hari ini. Tapi tidak saat ia berhadapan dengan Luhan. Rusanya yang satu itu selalu bisa membuat moodnya kembali. Beruntung rasanya ia bisa mendapatkan Luhan.

"Sajangnim!" kata seorang karyawannya.

"AH, ne ?" kata Sehun yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ini proposal tambahan dari perusahaan lain" kata karyawannya.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyuruh karyawannya itu keluar. kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "OH SEHUN FIGHTING!" katanya bermonolog.

Beruntung beberapa karyawannya membantu membaca proposal dan menjelaskannya pada Sehun, jadi Sehun tinggal menanda tangannya saja.

Setidaknya ia harus berusaha pada ulangtahun Luhan kali ini, ia tidak boleh melewatkannya seperti tahun kemarin (re: A Baby?)

.

.

Jam delapan lebih lima, sosok yang Luhan tunggu belum juga datang. Luhan menemani kedua anaknya menonton Pororo di ruang tengah sambil memakan buah. "Eomma, jeruknya masam!" kata Manse dengan air muka yang mengerut karena jeruk yang ia makan asam.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Ani gwaenchana, itu bagus— ada vitamin yang bisa membuat Manse kuat!" kata Luhan sambil mengusak rambut Manse.

Hanna serius dengan kartun Pororo yang ia lihat. Sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Manse dan Eomma yang jelas-jelas ada di sebelahnya. Kadang jika tokoh kartun kesukaan Manse dan Hanna itu bernyanyi, keduanya ikut bernyanyi dan kadang ikut menari.

Luhan tertawa lepas jika sudha begitu. Kadang, ia bersyukur punya Oh Twins yang menemaninya di saat ia menunggu Sehun. Luhan percaya Sehun tidak akan lembur.

"APPA PULANG!" teriak Sehun sambil merapikan sepatunya dan melangkah mendekat pada Oh Twins. "Kalian belum kenyang eoh ?"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Sudah, eomma ini disimpan saja untuk besok" kata Hanna sambil menyerahkan mangkuk buahnya pada Luhan.

"Gosok gigi kemudian tidur sana,"kata Sehun sambil menggendong kedua anaknya naik ke tangga kecil untuk mencapai wastafel.

"Deer, tak lupa dengan apa yang kubicarakan tadi kan ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyeringai saat kedua anaknya sudah berteriak 'Selamat Malam!'

"Ne, I want you tonight Sehun-ah" kata Luhan menggoda kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar di susul Sehun.

.

.

IT'S NOT LATE IF YOU WANT TO CLOSE THIS

PAGE! I'VE TOLD YOU !

.

Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari bibir Luhan yang lehernya sedang di jilat sensual oleh Sehun itu. keduanya sudah half naked, but…

Sehun sudah menyerang bibirnya sejak tadi. Melumatnya sampai Luhan hampir kehabisan napas. Sekarang pemuda berkulit putih susu itu sedang asyik membuat tanda di leher dan ceruk leher Luhan. Sesekali bibir nakal Sehun menghembuskan napas tepat di telinga Luhan.

Tak puas dengan mengerjai Luhan dengan membuat tanda kemerahan, Tangan kanan Sehun mulai meraba dada Luhan. saat menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sehun memelintir nipple Luhan lembut. Membuat rangsangan itu seakan menjalar ke semua titik sensitifnya. Bahkan Luhan merinding sendiri.

Sehun mengecup ceruk leher Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah kegelian.

"Mmhh… Hunhh ahhh.."

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang Sehun sebut sebagai 'HADIAH'nya untuk ulangtahun. Sementara di lain pihak Sehun mulai turun dan menciumi nipple Luhan yang mengeras dan mulai menjilatnya dan menggoda Luhan.

"Janghh…an menggodahhhkuu mmhh" desah Luhan kesal.

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak nakal meremas dan mencubit benda yang mulai bangun dari selangkangan Luhan itu. "Ngghhh… Mhhh" racauan Luhan semakin menjadi saat Sehun menekannya teratur.

Sementara tangan Sehun sedang berusaha membuka celana pendek Luhan. Tangan Luhan pun berusaha membuka celana Sehun. "Aigoo, uri deer sudah tidak sabar rupanya…" kata Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan lagi.

Sehun menatap penis Luhan penuh nafsu saat melihat penis itu menegang sempurna. Sehun menggerayangi tubuh Luhan mulai dari dada, perut dan pusar, serta titik tersensitif Luhan. Sehun mulai mengocok penis itu dengan teratur. Membuat sang empunya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ouuhhh Mhh fasterrhh Hunhh" desah Luhan nikmat. Membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat. Tak lama, cairan putih nan kental itu keluar dari penis Luhan. Sehun menhisapnya dan menelannya rakus. Sisanya ia buat menjadi pelumas untuk bagian inti nanti.

Sehun mengubah posisi mereka menjadi 69. Sehun melenguh nikmat saat penisnya langsung di hisap kuat oleh Luhan. sementara tangan jahil Sehun mulai meraba lubang Luhan.

Desahan Luhan tertahan oleh penis Sehun yang sudah menampakan uratnya itu. "Luhhh akuhh keluarhh ahhh" desah Sehun saat merasa cairannya menyerbu keluar. Tanpa Luhan sadari, dua jari Sehun sudah ada di dalamnya dan mulai menggerakkannya untuk melonggarkannya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun melepas kedua jarinya dan mengembalikan posisinya seperti sebelumnya. Mata sayu Luhan seakan mengundang Sehun untuk segera menggenjotnya.

"Astaga Lu, kau sexy malam ini" kata Sehun saat melihat wajah dan tubuh Luhan yang penuh keringat. Bahkan suhu malam yang dingin dirasa panas oleh mereka. "Bersiap Lu, aku akan memasukkannya kedalammu"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "AKHH!" teirak Luhan.

Sehun melenguh nikmat karena penisnya seakan dipijat oleh dinding rektum Luhan. "ASTAGA LU! INI NIKMAT!" pekik Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menggerakan penisnya dan dengan cepat menemukan titik sweet spot Luhan.

"Ahh mhh… Yeshhh therehh Sehunhhh" desah Luhan tak karuan.

Begitu pula Sehun yang mendesah nikmat walau tidak seheboh Luhan."aaahhhh Hunhhahh akuhh keluarhh" desah Luhan

Mendengar itu Sehun semakin gencar memaju-mundurkan penisnya. Tak berapa lama, Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Luhan.

"_Happy Birthday my cutest deer, you're the one I love. Thank you for gave me two angels who very vute and handsome"_ kata Sehun sambil terengah-engah setelah klimaks mereka berdua tadi.

Sehun menarik selimut dan menyeka keringat Luhan dengan tangannya. "Jaljayo Lu" kata Sehun dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

END

Kan udah aku bilang apa, ini FF ONESHOT *grin*

Itung-itung FF terakhir sebelum aku hiatus sementara :B

BTW, #HappyLuhanDay

Maaf ini FF telat sehari postnya, tapi gaapalah—

Review juseyo ^^ GOMAWO

For That (freak) Boy reviewers, Maaf belum bisa update secepat mungkin.

But always, Thanks for :

Baby Crong | Ririn Cross | byvn88 | tanpanama | Fa | Guest | manlylittledeer | chenchenchen|


End file.
